


Try Again Tomorrow

by WittyWitchy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Potions Accident, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWitchy/pseuds/WittyWitchy
Summary: Hermione & Draco are lab partners for Potions class.After Hours, in the practice lab, more that just fire ignites.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 66





	Try Again Tomorrow

It was time for them to meet in the practice lab. Today’s Amortentia brewing had left Hermione with ideas for an experimental potion, wondering if she could mimic the effects for uses other than infatuation. Slughorn had agreed to reserve time in the practice lab for her, as long as she included her partner. They’d been assigned partners in the first potions lesson of eighth year, Slughorn had jumped on McGonagal’s ‘inter house unity’ bandwagon and paired Hermione with none other than Draco Malfoy. They’d gotten along amicably enough, he was very much a changed man, and she herself had let loose without Harry and Ron to hover over. This year was all about Hermione and what she wanted, though lately it had been mostly about who she wanted.   
Their flirty banter had been going on for weeks. Hermione was secretly looking forward to being alone with Malfoy in the practice lab, it was not much bigger than a closet. The sexual tension between them was bound to ignite. But acknowledging that in front of him was the last thing she would do!   
She got there first, dutifully looking over her hastily scribbled notes. She was about to go to the main supply cabinet when she heard the door creek. Looking up she met his storm-grey eyes, a small smirk brightened his features. She smiled back at him, “about time you showed up.” Malfoy’s smirk turned suggestive, “Miss me, Granger?” She scoffed, brushing past him to gather supplies.   
They’d been chopping, crushing, squeezing, plopping and stirring for nearly an hour. Their conversation flowed easily, bantering about other students, intermixed with occasional suggestive lines. Hermione gave the potion one final stir and set a timer on her muggle watch. “Now it needs to simmer for forty-five minutes. I can finish up here if you need to go.” Hermione told Malfoy, who had been cleaning up the station.   
“Go?” He asked, brow raised.   
“Yes, if you have other plans. A skirt to chase, perhaps?” Hermione quipped.   
Malfoy slowly approached her, placing both hands on the table on either side of Hermione, “Granger, the only skirt I’m interested in chasing is already here.” She could feel a blush creep up her neck at his words. His voice was husky and seemed to light a flame in her depths. She blinked up at him through her lashes and bit her bottom lip. Could she do this? Sure they’d been flirting for weeks, dancing around each other, stealing small touches here and there. But they’d never actually acted on any of the suggestions. She’d thought about it, oh how she’d thought about it. His hands on her waist, slowly climbing under her shirt behind a tapestry on prefect rounds. His arms wrapping around her as he embraced her from behind, nose in her hair.   
She jumped at the feeling of a cool finger under her chin. “Earth to Granger?” His eyes meeting hers. She snapped herself out of it and grinned. “What do you think we should do for the remaining forty three minutes?” She nearly whispered. He leaned in close to her ear, hand slowly moving to her hip “Brightest Witch of Our Age, I’m sure you can come up with something.” She turned into him slightly and admitted, “today in class, onceI smelled the amortentia, I just couldn’t get something out of my mind. I’ve been thinking about it ever since.” She wanted to know if he tasted as good as he smelled. She knew immediately that it was him when she wafted the potion this afternoon. Crisp green apples, fresh autumn air and something a little spicy, cloves? He was still a breath away from her ear, “what’s that, Hermione?”  
His lips gently grazed her jaw as he drew back, before he could get too far, Hermione reached out and grabbed him by the green and silver tie. Their lips crashed together, weeks of anticipation building to this moment. She could feel him smile under her lips. She was right, he tasted crisp and warm, and felt like standing in the sun on an autumn day. He gently picked her up and placed her on the table’s edge. Hands traveling from waist to thighs, and back. She wound her fingers into his platinum locks and pulled him to her. Malfoy was the first to break the kiss, moving his lips to her throat, moving up to just behind her ear. Hermione couldn’t help the small moan that escaped her lips when he sucked on the sensitive spot.   
You know, Granger, I have theories of my own.” He kissed back down the column of her neck, across to the other ear, “I know it was you I was smelling today. I don't need a potion to tell me who I want. However, I am curious. Parchment was a given for you. Orange blossom, must be your shampoo, I can smell it on you here.” His hands had stilled on her upper thighs, but one was snaking its way to the hem of her skirt. “But the one I’m most interested in was the last scent.” He nipped her ear lobe “I’ve watched you fix your morning tea for the last several years, you use sugar and milk. So what, pray tell, made me smell honey?”   
She knew her face was ablaze, but she didn’t care. He was just so Godric damned hot! She mustered her Gryffindor courage and met his eyes with a challenge,”I guess you’ll just have to find out.”   
He seemed to take that as a green light and the hand that was creeping under her hem line was much more confident. She slid her legs wider around him, granting him access he didn’t need to ask for. She wanted this, wanted him. She tried to put that sentiment into the kiss they were sharing. His long finger caught the elastic of her knickers, sliding just beneath. “All of this for me, Granger?” he slid his fingers through her wet center as she nodded with hooded eyes. “Tell me what you want Hermione.” “More.” she panted. He peeled her knickers down her thighs as she unbuttoned her uniform shirt, sliding it down her shoulders, leaving her in just a black lace bra and her pleated skirt. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of her. “Salazar” he groaned. “Like what you see Malfoy?” she teased. In response he withdrew his fingers, making her feel empty. “Cheeky witch.” She smiled and nipped his bottom lip. He looked at her and raised a brow as he began getting to his knees. She just smiled and leaned back on her elbows on the table. He began by kissing her legs from knee to hip, teasing her center. When she was squirming for attention he lapped her with the flat of his tongue, taking care to apply extra pressure to her bundle of nerves. Hermione gave a shuddering moan and hooked her leg around his shoulder. “There it is,” he said grinning up at her, licking his lips, “honey.”   
He returned to his ministrations, licking and nipping at her most sensitive parts. She nearly came undone when he slid two fingers into her core. “Come for me Hermione” he coaxed as he stroked her and licked one last time. She shattered with an exclaimed “Draco!” on her lips. He was back at her mouth, claiming her moans as his own as she came down from her high.  
She was working at his belt buckle, as he unbuttoned his own shirt. “Need you” she whimpered, as she helped him disrobe. “Turn around” he said, pulling her back against his chest. “I’m going to take you over this table Miss Granger.” he whispered in her ear, turning her face to capture her lips in another crushing kiss. “Please” she mewled, placing her hands on the table to brace herself. Draco stepped up behind her, and lined his member up with her center, rubbing through her folds to lubricate himself. Hermione moaned and ground her arse back into him. “Draco, please” she pleaded. He aligned himself with her entrance and pushed slowly into her. “Fuuuck.” he hissed “so good, perfect, so tight” as she pushed back meeting his thrust. She took the compliment and allowed it to boost her confidence. She stood back upright, turning to kiss him once more. She broke the kiss and looked him straight in the eyes, “harder.” was all she said as she leaned back down to the table top. That stroked his ego, they were matching each other thrust for thrust. He had wrapped a hand around her hip and was rubbing her clit. “I’m close, come again for me love” he said into her hair. A few thrusts later they were both lost in an explosion of sensation, moans mixing with names and praises to deities. He slumped over her, just resting on the table above her. Both took a moment to catch their breath. Simultaneously, they looked at the potion, it seemed that the rocking of the table had caused it to slosh over the side and extinguish the fire beneath. “Drat!” Hermione harrumphed, “it’s ruined.” Draco smiled at her and kissed her cheek “all I see is a reason to come back tomorrow.”


End file.
